nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tree called Genji grows
A cry of a child was heard in the consulate. Sugihito was awakened by the sound and realised he passed out at the main meeting room. He got up and ran to direction of the cry, in one of the spare rooms used to house extended families. He opened the door to find the doctor, the midwife and his wife, holding a newborn child, crying healthily. The features of the child were extinguishable with the slightly pointed ears clearly from his mother. The doctor saluted. “Congratulations Mr. Tenno.” He greeted. “Your wife gave birth to a son.” The Tenno returned the salute and walked to Melanion in bed. He looked at the child once more before speaking to her. “Mel, I can’t say how happy I am.” He said to her, it sounded like he was going to burst into tears of happiness. Melanion, weakened by the delivery smiled back at her husband. “I’m happy too.” She replied. “I always wanted a child. With you of course.” Sugihito passed her a glass of water to drink from. “Thank you for helping this to happen.” He showed his gratitude. “Did you think of his name?” He asked. “He should bear both of our races’ names.” The Elf took a drink. “I was thinking of Tydridalamor.” She shared the idea. “It’s in Thalassian.”’ Her husband smiled and looked at the sun rising, rays touching the room. “I think he should have name to do with sunlight, while in the Japanese tongue but keeping the Blood Elven tradition. I was thinking of Akehito, writing his name as a ‘child of dawn’ that will grow to become the ‘man of dawn’ that will replace the old ‘man of cedar.’” Mel smiled at the suggestion. “That’s a great name.” She agreed and tried to get up. “I want to give Ake his first bath now if that’s okay with the doctor.” Sugihito walked to the doctor. “Doctor, can my wife bathe our child now?” He asked. The doctor took off his mask. “That should be fine.” He answered. “I didn’t expect a hybrid child to be that healthy.” He expressed his surprise. “Although my family served the Genji clan’s medical needs for Millennia, this is something we never had before.” He began packing up the medical tools while the midwife brought a bucket and sponge for the baby. Sugihito helped his wife out of the bed and brought out a chair for her to sit on while bathing the child. “I’ll announce the news tomorrow.” He said to her. “I don’t care about the controversy. They should now know to deal with it.” He watched her bathe their son in fresh water. “I promise you’ll grow up in a peaceful Galaxy. I will work harder with you being born.” He vowed. More people began appearing to see the baby. Jingu entered the room, still in her pajamas. “You have a child now right?” She asked to confirm. Her brother nodded. “We do now auntie Jingu.” He replied with a cheerful voice, beckoning her to grab a seat and join the watching. She took the seat and had a closer look at the baby. “Well, I kind of surprised.” Jingu admitted. “First out of the blue you got married, and now a baby. Time’s either insanely fast for me or I’ve been living in a cave.” Sugihito laughed at the remark. “I don’t know.” He answered. “Next thing we know; you’ll have a child too.” The next to enter the room was Susanoo, in his military uniform and the usual set of helmet and mask. “Good morning, sir.” He gave his greetings. “I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your son.” He was able to hide his awkward face from them thanks to his mask. “It is surprising that he is born in my birthday.” Sugihito remembered hearing the date. “Susanoo, Happy Birthday to you too then.” He congratulated back. “Please have a look at our son.” He extended the invite to the retainer. Susanoo took a seat and had a look. The child had the exact features as he remembers but the eyes can’t be seen yet. It was a strange experience for him. He went to the point of why he came. “I would like to speak to you when you are free.” The Tenno thought of time he can arrange for the day. “I can say I’ll be free at afternoon.” He offered. Susanoo shook his head. “I am hoping to speak with your wife also.” He expanded. “This is something she needs to hear too.” The Sub-sector’s authority looked at him. “Since you did serve well after Kaiser left, I think I can go that far.” He agreed. “Tomorrow morning then? It will be before I announce the birth of my son.” The Samurai-dressed retainer bowed. “Thank you sir.” He thanked. “It will be as important as your son.” He took the chance to leave the room and let the Genji family be with their child. *** When the next morning arrived the Tenno arranged to meet Susanoo as promised, bringing his wife and sister with him. Baby Ake was left under the care of the wet nurse while the adults had their meeting. The Tenno had his wife on one side and his sister on another side of the sofa with Susanoo sat on the opposite alone. “So what did you want to speak about?” He began the conversation. Susanoo took a sip of tea. “About this Sir…” Melanion looked curiously. “And it’s important to call me too?” She asked. The soldier nodded. “Yes, mother.” The Elf looked with surprised. “Mother?” She reacted with mild surprise. Susanoo then took off his mask, revealing his Half-Elf features that looked incredibly familiar. Sugihito looked with shock. “Wait, Ake?” He asked, confused with what he saw. The Half-Elf spoke. “I mentioned before that I am from the future.” He reminded them. “I am your son from the future.” The Tenno had a look at the Half-Elf in front of him again. He remembered the stories of the nightmarish future that was vividly described. There was a pain in the chest with the realization of how much he suffered before going to the past to warn him. “Ake, I’m… Sorry…” The Akehito in front of him tried to hold back his tears. “Father…” He answered. “I know it is strange…” The Human father shook his head. “No, I’m sorry for not being able to make your life happy.” He was shaken. “Only if it can be taken back.” Melanion was confused. “So how did you get to the past?” She asked. The Half-Elf eyes contacted his mother for the first since since he last saw her being evacuated. “I went through a time portal at Azeroth with others.” He explained. “Was it appropriate to call you mother?” He asked. The Elf shook her head. “It was a bit strange, but I can get used to it.” She replied. Jingu smiled at the family interaction. “Looks like your son grew up to be more of a man than you.” She remarked. Akehito turned to the High Lord. “Aunt Jingu, it is nice to see you too.” He greeted. The Lord Commander Militant stared. “Well, I’m not old yet.” She replied back. The Half-Elf raised his hand to talk about the important topic. “Within months the events that I have described before will happen.” He explained, but remembered few notes to make. “But with my appearance in time, I feel that there are possible changes in the event.” The Tenno raised a brow. “What do you mean Ake?” He asked. Akehito looked at his father. “The event may become delayed, or it may not happen and instead something similar happen.” He added. “It can compromise our efforts to stop the Soul Eater.” Jingu listened “Do you have a plan?” She asked. “We will have to be able to fight those alternate threats too. Akehito shook his head. “I am building plans from those alternate scenarios.” He answered. “I am using many resources to do so and have made allies along the way.” Sugihito got interest on the plans. “I see.” He responded. “Will you be able to share some of those plans later?” The Half-Elf nodded. “Certainly.” He agreed. “I feel transparency is the best for full cooperation.”Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Writings